deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Chaelvin Kerten
''Common Statistics '' Race: Half-Elf Age: 29 Height: 5' 4" He once heard an uncle say, "He's kind of short for a human." "Tall for an elf," so said his elven grandmother. Weight: 135 lbs Thin yet not bony. There is a sinewy strength about him. Hair: Vibrant Copper-Orange hair, a trait of his father, often straggly, unkempt, yet clean, and tied back in a blue pony-tail. His facial hair, while minimal is not well kempt sometimes clean-shaven, often times a full vandyke, and never a full beard due to genetics, though perhaps one day. Some chest hair leading to a treasure treasure trail (red of course), and some leg and genital hair, but otherwise hairless. His hair is always soft to the touch, though sometimes oily. Skin Tone: Lightly Tanned, Lightly Freckled Skin Texture: A little bumpy and scarred, as though he suffered from a horrible skin disease at one point or bad acne. His fingertips are sometimes miscoloured, stained with some sort of alchemical experiment. Eye Color: Forest green with silver specks Accent: Waterdhavian Dialect Recognizable Features: Slightly crooked nose, tattoos on arms, floppy elven ears Spoken Languages: Common, Elven Left or Right Handed: Right-Handed Religion: Is a patron follower of Mystra, the representation of the Weave itself, and considers himself a protectorate and servant of hers. Also pays his occassional respects to Correllon, for granting him the elf blood and elf magic he knows, and Azuth, for granting the knowledge in how to use his magic wisely, as well as any other deities as the moment arises. Class: Mystic Theurge Alignment: True Neutral, with a leaning towards good. His only true concern is the Weave, and the study and discovery of new magic. Should these come to harm he will stop at nothing to save them. Relatives: His father's whereabouts are unknown, having been taken by a Vampire Lord and his mother is dead at the hands of said Vampire Lord. His search for his father ended many years ago, but he will renew the search should he find any leads. ''Base Ability Scores '' Body: The physical stature of this man indicates he has very little strength. The staff he carries looks to be more of a support tool then anything else and the simple looking hooded robe that adorns him could probably be pierced easily enough by any blunted dagger. However, he moves nimbly and with purpose, perhaps indicating he is stout enough to take a few punches, if he had to. Mind: There is a gleam in this man's eyes that shows his will is strong and that underestimating him might not be the best idea. The cover of a book he is occasionally caught reading has a draconic symbol on it. Soul: A friendly face is revealed to everyone this man meets, whether it be a big smile or a warm hug, however it is rare that he goes out of his way to meet anyone, instead cloistering himself up with a good book or good company. ''Skills '' ''General Character Information '' ''Appearance '' The robe that this man wears is always impecably and unusually clean, though it often carries an odour indicative of some strange chemical compound or herbal mixture. Sometimes these scents are pleasant and attractive (usually accompanied by a recent shave or shower), but most of the time they either cause one's nose to burn in his presence or wrinkle in foulness. His van dyke is a mess of hair that occasionally gets a trimming, but mostly just stays as it is. ''Personality Traits '' Ambitious & Motived - Quiet & Reserved - ' '''Friendly & Honest - ' 'Distant & Guarded - ' '''Cooperative & Courageous - Focused & Disciplined - ''' '''Has Faither in Himself - Has Faith in Mystra - ' '''Has Little Faith in Others - ' '''Tolerant & Open-Minded - Organized & Tardy - '''"A wizard is never late, he arrives precisely when he means to." - Chaelvin Kerten, as coined from the book The Ring Lords '''Confident & Unselfish - ''Relationships '' Chaelvin has a strong relationship with Blackstaff Tower in Waterdeep, being not only a student of the famed Archmage, but an alumni as well. He also has strong connections with the elves in the Greycloak Hills. He was lead here after deciding to embark on a journey to learn more about his mother, something his father did not often speak about. He we not welcome at first, but his persistence paid off and after spending several years with his family and with the many spellcasters therein, and gaining a newfound sense of purpose, he left. ''Background '' Character Background (Lore DC 30): This individual, though raised by his human father, is clearly not human. His pointy ears and facial hair clearly mark his heritage. Whether in part because of the elven blood running through his veins, his father's influence, or the Fates themselves, it was clear at a young age that this half-elf would become a wizard. With guidance and instruction from his father, he eventually learned the art of magic and how to manipulate the forces of the weave and shape it to his will. This half-elf seeks friendship, knowledge, and adventure. He is also on a personal quest to which he does not openly discuss. Perhaps if you get to know him he will tell you of it. It should be noted that it was this half-elf's mother, an elf, who named him, and thus his name, which is Chaelvin Kerten to those who know him, is elven in nature and has various translations, which follow. Literal Name Translation Chael: "arrow" or "archer" -vin: "storm" Ker: "spell" -ten: "spinner" Rough Name Translations (from most common to least common) "Storming Spellweaver" "He of the Storming Spells" "Spinner of Magical Arrows" Additional Character History (Lore DC 30): After travelling from Waterdeep and being magically transported to Narfell after a failed assault on an undead crypt to rescue his father, Chaelvin eventually ended up forming an organization called Spellweaver Keep. After several years in Narfell establishing the foundations of this group he left in pursuit of other goals, including a four month liaison with a lady in Sembia, after which he left to explore the far reaches of Faerun. Secretive Character History (Lore DC 60): Chaelvin's mother and father grew up in a cottage three days journey north of Waterdeep. It was there they were attacked by a small group of vampires just weeks after Chaelvin had been born. Though both of his parents were capable spellcasters they were both overwhelmed by the surprise assault. They recovered quickly, however, and with their magic were able to enshroud the vampires in flame. In the process however, Chaelvin's mother took a fatal injury and the master vampire fled into the woods. After burying his mother, Chaelvin's father, unsure of whether the vampire would return, fled with Chaelvin to Waterdeep where a new life was created for them both. However, Chaelvin's father was not done yet. He sought revenge on the vampire that killed his wife. In the years that followed Chaelvin began wizardly instruction from his father and eventually was placed under the instruction of Blackstaff Tower. Once this occurred, Chaelvin rarely saw his father, having the freedom now to be consumed by his desire to locate the vampire that had killed his wife. It was on the eve of his graduation from studies at the Tower that his father returned to Chaelvin to inform him that they were going on a journey. The journey led them to a place of undeath and torment. Here lay the master vampire that had slewn his father's wife. But revenge would not come easily. In the pursuing battle, Chaelvin was seriously injured and had to use a teleportation scroll, at the behest of his father, to whisk him away to safety. The last thing he saw as the astral plane whisked him away were the fangs of the vampire lord sinking into the neck of his father's weakened body. To this end Chaelvin has sought a means to find his father or the vampire to which his father may now be enslaved, but the only lead he found was buried in the deep trenches of Dragonspear Castle, and even that journey ended in disaster were it not for the hand of Mystra that whisked him away to the land of Narfell. ''Important Items, and Lore '' Chaelvin is a collector of staves, both magical and non-magical. His dream is to one day craft a magical staff of his own, forging a name for himself by its unique creation. One of his favourite possessions is a non-magical Netherese staff that holds a special place in his heart being from a time period several hundred years past and representing a journey of epic proportions. He purchased the staff when he and his companions were teleported to the past to save the future. It crossed the time barrier with him when they returned to the present. The Staff of Brilliance is a staff that was crafted by Chaelvin's father in combination with the Mystran priests. It was created to combat the undead, specifically vampires. While its full potential is known only to its creator, of the powers that Chaelvin has observed or been told are its ability to detect the undead at any moment, summon endless spheres of pure daylight, and cast brilliant bursts of sun magic and pillars of holy flame. The staff is considered a family heirloom to Chaelvin and, as it is beyond his ability to use and carries such powerful magic, has opted to have the staff remain in the security of Blackstaff Tower until such a time that its magic is required. The Staff of the Keeper, also known as the Staff of Spellweaver Keep, is a staff that was created with the assistance of companions by Chaelvin during his time in Narfell in forming the organization known as Spellweaver Keep. Its abilities include casting powerful magic missile spells multiple times per day and shedding a bright white light continuously. Its powers are only available to the current Keeper of the Keep and are unlocked during the ceremony that passes leadership to the next Keeper. ''OOC Information '' Special Appearance (Spot DC 14): Stained yellow fingertips with the odd ink blotch. Special Appearance (Spot DC 20): A successful check reveals the following: the man actively hides his short lopsided pointed elven ears at all times behind his hood. In rare occasions the hood may fall astride due to the wind or during a fight at which point they are visible. Otherwise he appears as normal as a human. Special Markings (Spot DC 18): Four tattoos, two on each forearm. One is a blazing white tattoo the other is a shimmering silver tattoo. They almost appear to have a life of their own and sometimes glow. Special Markings (Spot DC 22): Upon closer inspection you notice that when the forearms are placed beside each other the white tattoo forms the symbol of Mystra on the front of the forearms, and on the back of the forearms the symbol of Correllon is formed from the silver. Special Markings (Spot DC 25): The markings are not tattoos, but rather magical brandings that glow and spiral with energy whenever he casts evocation magic. (Lore DC 25) A single branding is said to have been placed by the god them self with the individual's consent, causing such an individual wearing them to have gained not only great respect from the god the branding represents, but also a greater calling. Special Character History (Lore DC 120 or higher plus DM intervention; basically what follows is omnipotent information that even Chaelvin has little clue about): During his travels he stumbled upon portals to other lands, lands adrift in much turmoil, and to them he travelled as well, eventually returning to Faerun. Places he has journeyed to and that have been marked by the gods, but never remembered by even himself though sometimes dreamed about, include the land of Britannia where he acquired a powerful Staff of the Magi and learned the secret magic of that land from the mages of Magincia; the land of Dereth where he fought against hordes of olthoi, tumeroks, drudges, and shadows; and in his pursuit of catching a planar-travelling entity he landed briefly in Stormreach. There are certainly more trips and each one has had its price as his mind would be cleared of those memories to start anew in the next journey. He has travelled extensively throughout various regions of Faerun, trying to find that which he seeks. Most recently he has been to the Greycloak Hills, where he learned much about his mother and met several elven relatives, and the lands of Agon and Nesme. Category:PC